


Cris Potter’s Tale

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, Fem!Harry, don’t even bother taking it down, i’ll just repost it until you stop trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	Cris Potter’s Tale

Cristal Potter was in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place with her godfather Sirius Black and Professor Snape. Sirius and Snape were staring at each other with their wands raised when all of a sudden there was a bright light and they were in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Cris pulled out her wand as well and they looked around the room. More people were showing up, she noticed the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Luna, Neville, order members and some very familiar faces that Cris only seen in pictures.

"Cris get behind me." Sirius said as he stared at the familiar people.

"Where are we and why have you brought us here?" asked the messy haired man as he pointed his own wand at Sirius.

"We haven't brought you here, but I want to know how it is you're alive, and if you are who you truly say you are then how are you here." Sirius said. Cris looked up at her godfather and smiled.

"Siri, I didn't know you can be so threatening." Cris said with a smile.

"Cris, he's can be very threatening, don't you remember the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked.

"Of course, but he was partially insane then, now he's just plain overprotective." Cris said. Cris turned back to watch the standoff between Sirius, Remus (now that he saw the people as well) and the familiar people on the other side of the room.

There were four of them, three boys and a girl. Now that Cris was looking at them she could tell that they were her parents and a younger Sirius and Remus.

"But how, Siri, Remus, how is this possible?" she asked as she looked at her younger versions of her parents.

"If I may interrupt, I just received a letter that will explain what is going on." Dumbledore said.

"Go on Professor," Remus said still glaring at the younger counterparts.

_Dear Occupants,_

_I know this may come as a shock but I am from the future. Cristal Potter is my mother and we felt that if we were able to change some of the events that will happen or have happen that mom would be a lot more happier than she is. If you look around you may have noticed that there are people from the past with you. They are form the past. I have gathered you here with the help of my god brother to read books about mom's years at Hogwarts. There are in her point of view, oh, by the way please refrain from cursing each other. And you can't give out detentions and take points away for past or future deeds. Hope this plan works for the better_

_Yours truly_

_James II_

"So, I name my son after my dad." Cris said quietly.

"Well, we should probably start my introducing ourselves. I'll go first, I'm Albus Dumbledore,"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Nymphadora Tonks, just call me Tonks."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Cristal Potter"

"Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Fred Weasley,"

"George Weasley"

"Percy Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Bill Weasley"

"Molly Weasley"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood"

"Neville Longbottom"

"James Potter"

"Lily Evans,"

"Remus Lupin"

"Sirius Black."

"Now that we have introduced ourselves lets go ahead and get ourselves settled we will begin. I will start first and we will go around the circle." Dumbledore said.

" **Cristal Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Chapter One: The Girl Who Lived** "


End file.
